


“His Name is Aslan”

by citrusico



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise, They’re Just IN LOVE, eiji loves his husband to the sun and back, kisses and kisses and even more kisses!!, mentions ash’s past, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusico/pseuds/citrusico
Summary: post-canon so spoilers!! (obviously)ash and eiji are married and in love and wake up one morning in extra love. eiji tells ash about the love of his life.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	“His Name is Aslan”

Eiji awoke to a face full of kisses from Ash. He smiled deeply as Ash planted kisses all over his face, not missing a single spot. Eiji took Ash’s face in his hands and held it in place, so he could place a firm kiss on his lover’s lips. 

Eiji pulled away from the kiss, but his lips were still touching Ash’s as he started speaking. “Ew. Your breath stinks.”

Eiji felt Ash’s lips smile against his, a soft hum playing in Ash’s throat. Eiji smiled and pecked kisses all over his face. Along the bridge of his nose, his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his jawline. Eiji refused to get up until he had covered Ash’s face in his loving kisses; however, there was one place he purposely missed, hoping Ash would notice. 

Eiji started to get up, but Ash called out, “You missed a spot.” Eiji turned to look at Ash, who was sitting with his finger tapping his puckered lips. He did notice.

Eiji pretended to think, “Mm? Did I? It’s too dark so I couldn’t see very well.” 

Eiji reached for Ash once more, and began pecking at his face again. 

“Was it here that I missed?” He kissed his nose.

“Or here?” His cheekbone. 

“I think it might’ve been here?” The corners of his eyes. 

Eiji’s lips danced across Ash’s face, planting light kisses as they went. Finally, after Eiji planted a garden of kisses on Ash’s face, his lips reached the corner of Ash’s mouth.

“Oh?” Eiji smiled. He felt Ash smile as well. “This seems new?” 

Eiji lightly pulled at the corner of Ash’s lips with his own. He gave it a small peck and continued moving along Ash’s mouth, until he reached the center.

Ash was holding onto Eiji’s wrists, and as Eiji got closer to his lips, his grip tightened. Ash couldn’t help but feel excited. He loved Eiji and how loving he was. He loved how much he cared, because no one else had before. 

Eiji stilled when his lips were perfectly parallel from Ash’s. Ash knew he was teasing and couldn’t take it. He went for a kiss, but Eiji pulled back. 

“No,” Eiji whispered, his slightly deeper morning voice giving Ash goosebumps, “let me.”

Eiji played with and nipped at Ash’s bottom lip. Although Ash was angry that Eiji wasn’t kissing him, he couldn’t help but enjoy the teasing Eiji was blessing him with. 

If it’s Eiji, it’s okay. Ash told himself, suddenly being reminded of his childhood. He won’t hurt me. I’m safe here. With him. 

Eiji noticed that Ash had tensed up thinking about his past, so he pulled away and directed Ash’s eyes to meet his own. 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore. I’ll protect you from now on. Forever.”

Ash pulled Eiji into a hug and smiled into the crook of his neck. 

“I know. I’m pretty sure I’m the luckiest person in the world because I was the one that got to fall in love with you.” He kissed Eiji’s collarbone and Eiji smiled at the warmth. 

“I think we’re both pretty lucky. We both fell in love with amazing people.” Eiji stopped for a moment, then slightly pulled himself away from Ash’s arms so he could look at him.

“Can I tell you about the person I fell in love with?” Ash hummed musically in response, expecting Eiji’s answer. 

Eiji started, “Well, his name is Aslan.” 

Ash couldn’t help himself from getting excited and kissed Eiji as soon as he heard his birth name leave his lover’s lips. Eiji returned the kiss wholeheartedly, warmth spreading throughout him. 

Ash pulled away and hooped his legs around Eiji’s waist so that he was sitting in Eiji’s lap and Eiji wrapped his arms around Ash’s bare abdomen. 

“Tell me more.” Ash insisted. 

Eiji, “Then don’t interrupt me.”

Ash giggled, “Sorry. I couldn’t help it.” He leaned in close to Eiji’s ear and whispered, “It sounds so pretty when you say it.” 

Eiji kissed his temple. “Because it is.”

Ash’s cheeked burned from the random compliment. One thing he’d never be able to get used to about Eiji was his love for praising him. Truly praising him. Not praising him sexually, like others had before, but about normal, everyday things. 

Like when Ash cooked dinner last week. Eiji showered him with compliments about how delicious it was. How it was so well prepared. How he could eat it everyday for the rest of his life. 

Or how excited Eiji was when Ash got a real job. He wouldn’t stop complimenting him for two months. Saying how Ash would be the company’s best employee. How Ash could easily take the CEO’s place and become the face of the company. How he was so proud that Ash was moving forward.

Ash loved Eiji’s compliments. His messy hair in the morning. His love for photography. His smile. His laugh. And him. Ash loved him. 

Eiji continued telling Ash about the man he fell in love with: “He has beautiful green eyes. Like jades. Or a forest. He has two forests full of life resting in his eyes.” 

Eiji swept his thumb under Ash’s eyes and Ash rested his head in Eiji’s hands more than it already was. 

It didn’t matter what position he was in, as long as he was together with Eiji, he was comfortable. It was as if their bodies were made to suit on another. Like two puzzle pieces that would fit together no matter how you placed them.

“The man I fell in love with is really strong too. Physically and emotionally. He went through a lot when he was younger,” at this, Ash’s eyes dropped, but Eiji wouldn’t talk unless Ash made eye contact, so Ash looked into Eiji’s eyes again, losing his train of thought when he met them, “a lot more than what some people could bare. But he pulled through. On his own.” 

Eiji brushed a strand of hair from Ash’s face. Ash noticed that Eiji lips held a slight smile. Ash looked up at his eyes. They were pulled into proud crescents. Not an arrogant proud, but a content proud. Eiji noticed that Ash was looking at him and he flashed a silly, toothy smile that spread from ear to ear. 

God, Ash thought to himself as he blushed, I am so lucky.

Eiji continued. “He was so used to being alone all his life that when I entered it, he was kind of confused because he didn’t know how to deal with liking me so much.” 

Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji’s neck and laughed into his shoulder. A whole-hearted laugh. One that only Eiji could bring out.

But it was true. Ash was flustered when he first met Eiji. Not because of his difficult-to-understand accent, or his odd request to hold Ash’s gun, but because he believed in Ash. Even though it hadn’t even been an entire day since they first met when Martin took them, Ash knew Eiji was someone he could trust. And Eiji knew the same. 

Eiji could have been so scared of everyone in the bar that day, but he wasn’t. He became friends with Skipper almost immediately, and saved Ash’s life despite knowing that he was a gang leader. 

“And despite being so strong, he’s still really silly and clumsy. Can I tell you a secret? You have to promise to not tell him though.” Ash nodded,, making Eiji giggle at the thought of the secret. His giggle then turned into deep laughter. 

Ash flicked his forehead, gaining his attention. “Stop laughing and tell me the secret.” He pouted, but a smile hinted at the corner of his lips. Eiji slowly began to suppress his laughter. 

“He,” he giggled again, “he’s afraid of pumpk-,” 

Ash threw himself off of Eiji and started yelling. 

“Stop! Leave me alone! I have a valid reason!”

Eiji fell onto the bed, his hands clutching at his stomach from the sudden amount of laughter. Ash grabbed a pillow and threw it at Eiji, only making Eiji laugh even more.

Eiji’s laugh soon plagued Ash, and they both laughed together on the bed. Eiji reached out for his lover so he   
can hold him in his arms as they laughed. 

Eiji cleared his throat and started to talk again, “But you know what else?” 

Ash took a deep breath. 

“He’s beautiful.” Ash buried his face into Eiji’s chest, nuzzling as close as he can be. 

“So beautiful.”

Eiji playfully ran his hands through Ash’s hair. Ash started to speak, muffled from being so close to Eiji. 

“It sounds like you really love him.”

Eiji laughed, “I really do.” 

Ash, flustered, immediately pulled away from Eiji’s chest, got up from the bed, and sat on the ground. 

Eiji laughed and begged Ash to get back up, but Ash refused. He groaned loudly with his head in his hands and mumbled about how embarrassing Eiji was. 

“Oh? I’m embarrassing?” Eiji said as he played with Ash’s hair. Ash simply nodded. 

Eiji wrapped his arms around Ash’s shoulders and started rubbing his own head against Ash’s, ruffling both of their hair. 

Ash took his head out of his hands and asked, “What are you doing?”

“Being embarrassing.”

Ash scoffed. “Oh my god.” He got up from where he was sitting. “I need to get ready.”

Eiji whined and rolled around, dangerously close to the end of the bed. 

Plop. He fell off. Eiji said a quiet oof as he hit the floor.

Eiji picked himself up and looked at Ash who had a smug smile on his face. “You weren’t going to warn me?” 

Ash shook his head. “I’m busy getting ready.”

Eiji’s jaw dropped. “You haven’t even brushed your teeth.”

“I can skip a day.”

Eiji made a disgusted face. “Oh gross. My husband is defected. I have to find another one.”

“Y-your husband?” Ash stuttered. Although they were married, neither of them had ever called the other husband yet. 

“My husband.” Eiji confirmed. “My disgusting, beautiful husband.” 

Eiji walked up to Ash, giving him one last kiss before he scooped him up in his arms. 

“Come on. We have work soon. Let’s get ready together.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last year and thought i’d share it now that i have an ao3 acct. sorry for grammatical errors i didn’t delve into proofreading :/ besides that though enjoy the bestest boys. i would do anything for Them!!
> 
> also idk how to italicize in ao3 so sorry about that 😗


End file.
